


Event Horizons

by Sanjuno



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Actual intelligent Detective Leon, Are addressed, Because of Reasons, Consent Issues, Cultural Differences, Cultural exchange, Developing Relationship, Down with rape culture, Dubious Consent, He understands these things, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Impaired Consent, In fic dialouge, Leon is a cop, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Relationship Negotiations, So if you're here for the kink, So you know that trope?, Supernatural Cultural Differences, Supernatural Elements, That's his job, The Timeline is my bitch, You'll also get a rational discussion, You'll get that, is also a thing, that's a thing in this fic, yeah that one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno
Summary: Even the most straightforward of people will mask themselves... though some may not know of the existance of said mask.Detective Leon Orcot has always been able to see through Count D's many masks. Has always been able to tear aside the veil, tracking his quarry through mist and mystery and magic alike. Has always stood as an example of theimpossible. Humans do not see what theycannotsee, and yet...And yet there was Leon Orcot.Determined, impossible to deter Leon Orcot, who has infuriated and confused and delighted Count D in innumerable ways without fail. Now that things have calmed, a still healing Leon reaches out to D for assistance. Now that his family drama is over with, at least for the moment, D takes the opportunity to do some investigation of his own. Perhaps now they will finally be able to clear up the confusion onbothsides of their favourite mystery.Leon and D are in for some interesting revelations about themselves as an old enemy rises from a forgotten past.





	1. Twilight Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Um… welcome to my PetShop of Horrors fanfic?
> 
> So... yes! I'm _still_ working on this silly thing. So yay! Proof positive that I _never_ give up on a story. Despite it being one of the first truly _popular_ stories I ever posted, it's something like fifteen years old now.
> 
> ... Holy shit I need to work on my update schedule. *winces*

=/=

**_(** Y**rs *n Th* P*st)_ **

She looked down at her son, her darling golden sun-child. Her beloved lion cub was being so brave despite the cold, wet darkness of the night they were fleeing through. The tall woman's normally golden hair was dark and plastered wetly to her skull, while her skin was pale and grey in the gloom. Brilliant blue eyes were clouded with fear and a terrible urgency.

She knew what their hunter wanted her son for, and the thought sickened her. Her baby was precious, a blessed member of their race, and she would be damned to the coldest depths of a frozen hell before she would let them so much as look at her son! 

The rage gave her new strength and she grasped her son's hand tightly, gently tugging him after her as they ran as quietly as possible through the drenched, hazy vegetation of the eerily silent forest. Such a small hand clinging so tightly to hers. He was small for his age, almost fragile compared to others of their kind, but so very strong underneath it all, with a burning spirit that seemed to burst from his slim form.

A small, grim smile twisted her full lips as she recalled what had brought her to these circumstances. Her golden child was so young, only an adolescent. Far, far too young for what they had tried to do to him, what she had barely been able to stop them from doing, it was terrible. Her mate had already been killed, she would have fought herself… but it was too much of a risk. If she fell her son would be alone, unprotected, and the unborn child in her womb would be lost before it ever drew breath. It was not a chance she was willing to take. She would not put her children in danger. As it was she would most likely be forced to do something she wished could be avoided.

Those thoughts could wait, would have to wait, until after they were safely hidden. She had lost their pursuers some time ago, and if she could just get them to the safe house then they could rest. She would have to blend in with a human family. Perhaps pretend to be the mate of one of their males, one of the worthless ones that never earned a second glance from anyone, somebody invisible that she could use as a shield to protect her family from outside eyes.

The tears burned and mixed with the rainwater on her face as she steadied her son when the youth stumbled. They were going to make it. She would save her regrets for later.

/…/

The golden youth curled in on himself, clutching his abdomen in obvious pain. The sunlight rippled and danced over his exposed skin, flirting with the edges of shadowed curves and silken plains. Heat rippled from his slender adolescent body as glazed eyes that shamed the summer sky gazed sightlessly into the distance. His head fell back to expose the smooth curve of his neck as full lips parted in a breathy moan.

His mother soothed his fevered skin with a cool cloth, her own sky shaded eyes sad and haunted. She had hoped that what had been forced upon her son would fade once they escaped, but it was not to be so. She would have to place a seal on her son. It would lock away his true nature, hide his power, his birthright, but it would also keep him sane until he found his soulmate.

She whispered soft words of comfort as she readied the spell, keying it to dissolve once her son was claimed by his true love. It had to be love, real love, on both sides, for she would not let anyone benefit from forcing or fooling her firstborn. Casting it over the three of them, her son, herself, and the infant in her womb.

Her second child would be born in only five months time. She would give birth shortly after her son turned eighteen. The human male she called husband thought both children were his, and she was happy to see her false memories holding in the man’s mind. Her cover was perfect. She had hidden them well, with skill far beyond that of their hunter’s. They would not find her family here. They would survive, though she could feel her soul straining to join that of her mate. Her beloved had died defending their son and she could feel the spirit of her love waiting for her.

She would join him in time.

/…/

She screamed in pain, something had gone wrong with the birth of her second son. She would not survive much longer, already the tethers holding her spirit to flesh faded. She whispered a brief prayer into the air with her last breaths, smiling at the small screaming bundle that was lifted into the air by latex-gloved hands before her tear-blurred sight began to dissolve into nothing. She had barely enough strength to ensure one last time that her protection spell would hold on both her children after her death while still remaining undetected before she left the mortal plane.

The soul of her mate reached out for hers, calling her to the place after this life, but she paused, waiting. Her firstborn burst into the room diving forward to wrap his arms around her as tears streamed down his face.

' _Oh my babies… take care of each other… my sweet cubs… I love you both… so much…'_

"Mama?! Mama, No!"

' _It's my time… oh darling… don't blame your brother… farewell…'_

"Mama!"

/…/

**_(Present day)_ **

"Mama!"

He woke up screaming.

=/=


	2. Morning Absolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children cannot simply be re-homed like pets, and there was more than just one reason for Chris to go mute the first time. Leon is tired of the bullshit. He is Done. And the next person to challenge him on the subject of his little brother is getting their teeth knocked in.
> 
> D just wants his Detective to stop aggravating his extensive collection of injuries please and thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These children are ridiculous. But also there were two things I needed to change about the ending of PSoH which I managed to do without actually breaking canon too badly. XP

=/=

A panting, suffocated, and sweating Detective Leon Orcot of the LAPD heaved himself upright. His body was shaking, wracked with an ominous chill. He slid his hands up into his long blond hair and clenched his fingers, trying to focus himself with the pressure-pain.

He could remember breaking into the delivery room on the day his little brother had been born. His mother had died seconds after he had reached her. He choked on the old, familiar grief that swelled up in his throat, inhibiting his breathing.

He could still remember her last words, the way she told him to _'take care of each other'_ , he…

Wait.

His mother never said anything before she died. Had not been _able_ to. Jesus _fuck_ she had been dead before he had ever gotten into the room! So why… why would he remember her saying something, saying _anything_ to him in his dream? As many times as his nightmares were haunted by his mother's death, those nightmarish scenes had never deviated far from his true memories of that day.

Leon frowned, leaning back against the headboard of his bed. He tilted his head back, impacting on the wall with a gentle thud. The entire dream was hazy in his waking mind, but strangely lucid impressions of fear and biting cold, a twisted heat and a gentle touch teased the edges of his memory.

The detective sighed and shook his head to clear his mind. It was too early for this. Sighing again, he glanced at his alarm clock.

It was earlier than he usually got up, but too late to bother with trying to go back to sleep. He might as well get out of bed…

The young detective winced as he finally calmed down enough (or woke up enough, whatever) to notice the pain his abrupt movements upon wakening had encouraged. A pained curse hissed out through clenched teeth as he hunched forward. "Shi-it…"

The events that had caused his injuries were hazy at best and nonexistent at worst. All he knew was that it had involved Count D, genetic experiments, one of D's whacko relatives, and a really big explosion. Most of what he _actually_ knew came from reading the reports. The doctors said it was expected that his memory of some things would be fuzzy, due to the head trauma. As he recovered, he may find his memories of the events returning on their own. If not, then there was still no real reason to worry.

He had just gotten out of the hospital yesterday morning. He had needed to ask one of his coworkers to come in to pick him up and drive him home. (Not Jill, for once. Which was a blessing. Jill would have nagged his ear off for signing out AMA.) For some reason he had felt… disappointed.

Leon had not seen D since before he had woken up in the hospital…

Why the _hell_ was he even thinking about D? This shitshow was the Count's fault anyway!

What did he care? If the damned Chinese bastard wanted to ignore him then who was Leon to complain about the fact that he had a huge gash across his stomach and up one thigh? Or a broken ankle, a cracked collarbone and a dislocated shoulder that hurt like a stone bitch on top of the various other bruises and contusions that plagued his body with screaming pain? It was D's fault that he was practically bedridden.

The only reason he was out of the hospital so soon was because he had signed himself out. The doctors had finally given into his demands and let him out on the provision that Leon rest and did not overwork it until he was fully healed.

Bah.

Leon was just glad that he had gotten out of the damned place in time. He had to pick his little brother up at the airport today. At least the apartment was clean. He had made sure of that before he went to bed last night. All the pinups and other 'questionable' materials that had escaped D’s first invasion of the place had been either thrown out or hidden. D would not be able to bitch him out about his 'disgusting habits' this time. Ha! All that was left was to hop into the car and…

… Fuck.

Jill was out of town for the weekend and his car was still at the office. Not that it mattered much, really. Leon was unfit to drive. The entire left side of his torso was mangled and his right foot was in a cast. No way was Leon going to be able to drive safely, not even with an automatic transmission. Really though, even if he was still a _tiny_ bit estranged from his little brother (even after the few months the kid had lived with him) Leon would never just leave the kid to make his way to the apartment alone. That was just asking for something abd to happen, and calling a cab for a round trip would be expensive as all hell.

Leon sighed, got up, made coffee, and took his pain meds before he sat down in a chair beside the phone with a mug and a small address book in his useable hand.

An hour and a half later he was still lacking a ride to the airport.

"Damn it!" Running his good hand through his long blond hair in a vain attempt to get it out of his face distracted him and made him lose his place, the address book flipping closed. "Aw hell."

Awkwardly opening the book again his eyes fell on the very last name he wanted to see.

' _Count D's Petshop'_

The number was written in the detective's own typical scrawl. Leon cursed, wondered why he had the Count's number in his address book, cursed some more, and picked up the phone. “Fuck it.”

Well, he reasoned to himself, it was probably D's fault that he was in this condition _anyway_ so the Count might as well help him out. Leon would play the guilt card if he had to. If he did not find a ride soon he would be late, and Leon _really_ did not want to pay the exorbitant amount a taxi all the way to the airport and back would cost. Even if he was on medical leave _with_ pay it was still less than he was used to making, and with Chris here his expenses were sure to increase again. Besides, D liked the kid, even if the Chinese bastard tried to deny it. So did the pets at the shop, and Count D would do anything for his pets.

Leon smirked as he mentally went over his reasoning just in case the Count decided to start a real argument over the phone.

He would deal, though. He had promised his mother… even if it was only in a dream. Leon was not about to let the only family he actually gave a damn about get shipped off to a mental hospital. It had taken him this long to get custody of Chris away from his bastard Uncle. That short time Leon had taken Chris in instead of letting his little brother get forced into that 'special school' did not really count as having custody. Leon was not about to screw up what might be his only chance of having a family again… Even if his relationship with said family was somewhat lacking.

The line rang once, twice. Clicked as it was picked up. "This is Count D, how may I help you?"

"Hey Count, can you do me a favour?" A favour, bah, like he wanted to owe the crazy Chinese freak anything… and why the fuck was he so surprised that D had answered the phone?

A startled inhaled breath. "Detective Orcot? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me.” Leon grimaced, trying to escape the clamor of his own thoughts. “Listen Count, do you think I could borrow that car and driver of yours for the day? I need to get to the airport by two this afternoon."

"Hmm, I do not see a problem with it Detective, but why would you need to go to the airport? Are you not in the hospital?" The Count’s voice was smooth as always, and Leon wondered if he had imagined the emotions he heard earlier.

"Nah, I got them to let me out yesterday.” Leon snorted in distain as he was reminded of the long list of ‘do-nots’ the hospital had stuck him with before letting him leave. “I'm supposed to be picking someone up today but my car’s at the office and I really don't want to pay for a cab. So… yeah, thanks for the favour."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"… Count?" Leon resisted the urge to eyeball his phone. D never responded to Leon’s questioning looks even when the bastard was in the room.

"You…” D sounded distracted, and a bit like he was gearing up to get irritated. Leon was familiar with the tone. “You are at your apartment?"

"Yeah?” Leon rolled his eyes. Where else was he supposed to be? “So you can just have the car pick me up around noon if it's still no problem."

"I see…" D’s voice trailed off.

Leon was getting tired of this on-and-off bullshit. Was it too much to ask that the man pay attention to the conversation when on the phone? It was basic good manners! "Count?"

"No, no problem at all, Detective.” D sounded a bit rushed. “Noon is fine."

"Right, uh, bye then." Leon wondered what the hell was happening at the shop that D was acting so scattered.

A clatter on the other end of the line, and D huffed. "Goodbye Detective."

Leon hung up and stared at the phone for a long moment.

What had that been about? D had sounded… off. Almost like he was upset about something. Maybe it was something he said, D had been pretty quiet after he had said he was at home…

Huh.

Leon shrugged and got up to get dressed. D was weird at the best of times, how was he to know what had set the guy off now.

/…/

 _That idiot human!_ D seethed quietly as he closed up the shop. Conveniently ignoring the fact that he had not been invited along.

Of all the foolish, stubborn things to do! Leon had almost died in the aftermath of the fight against D's father and he leaves the hospital not even two weeks later! Not only that, but he was staying, all alone, in his apartment. If Leon had wanted out of the hospital so badly he should have gone to a friend's home, or had a friend stay with him while he recovered.

D knew that there was no way Leon would follow the doctor's orders without the supervision of another person. It was obvious that the detective had not informed any others of his early release either. D knew that Miss Jill at least would not have left Leon on his own if she suspected the man had left the hospital already.

The various animals watched their master warily. Even the tou-tetsu was silent. D rarely got in a mood this bad, but when he did it was best to stay out of his way.

Q-chan blinked from his hidden perch near the ceiling, wondering what the blundering human had done to upset D now. Honestly, when his grandson was finally going to stop lying to himself and accept the inevitable? After all, even if his grandson refused to admit it, the reason the younger D had returned instead of leaving the way he had intended was to be near the Detective. Q-chan snickered to himself and flapped off into the shadows of the shop.

The Count looked around one last time before heading up to the street, doors locking behind him. The car pulled up as he reached the curb and D climbed in. The limousine pulled away and headed for Leon's apartment without any prompting.

D took a deep breath and calmed himself.

If the Detective thought he could get away with risking himself like this then the man was severely mistaken! A small smirk lifted D's lips as a hard look entered his mismatched eyes, a plan already forming in his mind.

If Leon would not take care of his own health properly, why then, D would just have to take it upon himself to see to the Detectives well being. After all, the blond detective had been injured aiding D against his very own father. What else were friends for? It was the least he could do in return for all the sweets the Detective had brought him over the length of their acquaintance. D relaxed against the limousine's cushioned seat.

He had a plan to follow and a Detective to coddle. Whether said Detective wanted, or would even _agree_ to the said previously mentioned coddling was immaterial.

Count D always got what he wanted.

/…/

Back in his apartment Leon shivered as a chill ran down his spine.

Shrugging the odd feeling off he made his way from the elevator to his apartment door, awkwardly holding his mail, crutch, and keys as he somehow managed to get the door unlocked and opened without dropping anything.

Making his way over to the couch he tossed his mail and keys onto the coffee table, propped the crutch against the side of the couch, and wearily lowered his body down onto the cushions. Leaning back with a heavy sigh the injured blond rested a moment before straightening and reaching for the letters.

There were few things of any importance. One was an official letter from the Chief cursing his idiocy and ordering him not to show up at the office for at least two months and then only _after_ he passed a physical without any issues. Leon winced. The staff at the hospital must have let it slip that he had left early. Leon hoped the poor patrol officer the Chief had collared to deliver Leon’s orders had managed to avoid getting yelled at. There was a bill for something or other, then a letter from Chris that also contained a short message from his Uncle detailing when and where the rest of Chris's belongings would show up, and an eviction notice.

Shit.

If it was not one thing it was another.

Leon had hoped that the rumours about a new owner for the apartment complex were nothing more than that, or that the deal would fall through. Unfortunately it seemed that this was not the case. He had a month of leeway to find a new place before the new owner tore the place apart.

Fuck.

Still, the situation was not the worst it could have been. Leon would have needed to find a new place anyway now that he was going to have Chris staying with him permanently. Leon wanted to make certain that the world knew Chris was staying with him this time, damn it! There would not be any more family members showing up and running off with his little brother. Leon had just hoped that he would have all the time he wanted to look for a new place. Leon really needed more time to find a new place than a single month.

The Detective reached for the letter from Chris again, skimming over the contents. It was more of a note really, not much more than a half page long. Leon had the sinking feeling that the kid had probably written it on the order of his Uncle. There was nothing personal about the missive at all. He snorted quietly to himself, putting the letter and the information from his Uncle back into the envelope.

His father's brother's family had taken Chris in when the old bastard had died, while Leon had gone off to finish school. After he had gotten a job and settled in the new detective had tried to get custody of his brother but was refused, being told that it was better for Chris that the kid have a normal family life. After that, well, Leon had made himself forget because there was nothing he could really do about it.

Fuck that, Leon had never liked his father, or the man's family. It was nothing reasonable, and Leon had never been able to figure out _why_ he felt this way, but he held a deep-seated resentment for his mother's husband and all of the man's kin.

Leon reached for a cigarette, remembered he was out, and cursed. Remembered that he was encouraged to avoid 'unhealthy habits' while he was recovering, cursed again. Brooded at the papers in front of him, snarled at nothing in particular, and stalked with a heavy limp off to the bathroom to have a shower.

He remained completely oblivious to the slim Chinese man who had opened the door behind him, raised his eyebrows at the Olympic-class sulk, and gently closed the door before heading into the kitchen to make tea.

/…/

D was very much amused, and highly curious as to what had set his detective off this time. After putting the water on to boil the Count walked into the living area and looked through the papers on Leon's coffee table. The letter from the Chief was chuckled over. D was in full agreement with Leon's boss, and he found the man's wording to be highly entertaining. The letter from young Chistopher was a welcome revelation indeed. D had not known that Leon's younger brother was returning, or that the move would be of a more permanent nature. As far as the Count knew Chris was happily reunited with his foster family. D suspected he now knew whom they were going to be picking up at the airport later. The eviction notice however caught and held the majority of D's attention.

This was worrying. D knew from the Chief's letter that Leon was still being paid due to his injuries being work related, but he also knew that his Detective would not be making the money he was used to. Add a dependent on top of that and it was no wonder he had arrived to find his Detective in full pout.

It was obvious to D that his favourite detective was in a tight spot, or soon would be. The forest god paused and smirked as a plan formed in his mind. D had plenty of room at the pet shop, more than enough for a pair of humans. Leon obviously, from the unexpectedly unadorned state of his apartment, did not spend much of his time at home any more. Plus, human children spent most of their days at school from what he remembered of the times he had previously watched Chris for Leon. The boy was a good child, and the pets liked him. Having Chris back with them would undoubtedly make Pon-chan, Tetsu, and Honlon very happy.

If nothing else having Leon and his little brother staying with him would allow D to keep an eye on the detective as he recovered. Perhaps he could use the boy as an assistant with some of the less exotic animals once again. It would depend on how much the boy could still see. At any rate, there was a chance D could use the child in his quest to ease the detective's suspicions a little this time. It would be nice to talk to his Leon about something other than the man's newest murder victim.

(One might be curious to find that as often as Count D thought of Leon Orcot as _'his'_ detective the demigod never really took the time to consider the implications of said thoughts. D paid no attention at all to how he went, what was for him, absolutely ballistic when Leon was in any way threatened. Or that he was inexplicably joyous when Leon defended him.

Or why it was the look of devastated betrayal on Leon's face as he fell away from the ship that had made D choose to stay in Los Angeles instead of leaving for good like he had originally planned after dealing with his father.

No, our dear Count D is very firmly in a state of unaware denial. Although it is rather easy to see how a nature spirit can be so in tune with a river.)

/…/

Leon sighed deeply, absently noting that he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and let the hot water soothe his pain-tensed muscles. Pain was not the only thing making him tense. Leon could admit that much to himself. Stress and worry were also playing a part, along with uneasy sleep that, while not leaving him obviously tired, did little to refresh him.

Right now the main issue on his mind was Chris. A little more than six years ago, when Chris had been born, Leon had only been eighteen. Nowhere near old enough to take responsibility for his infant brother. His father had stuck it out for less than a month before the 'burden' of being a single father had caught up with him and the man turned to drink.

Luckily Chris had been too young to be of much notice. Leon had learned early on that hiding the younger boy before his father came home was the easiest way of ensuring his baby brother’s safety. Being older, Leon was a bigger, sturdier target for their father's rage anyway. Fortunately for all involved the man died in a car wreck shortly after Leon finished high school.

Leon had tried his best but had been denied his plea to be granted custody of his younger brother. Instead Chris and Leon were separated. Chris was shipped off to their Uncle's home while Leon in had entered the law enforcement program on scholarship. His father's life insurance had helped out with the costs for that too.

Chris was almost seven now, and had not spoken a word to anyone for the last few weeks. Unlike the last time, nobody could find a reason for his brother's sudden silence. His Aunt and Uncle had finally given up on trying to deal with what they termed as Chris' 'tantrums'. They were going to send him to some children's mental hospital again and only Leon's intervention had prevented that. He was going to take care of his little brother if nobody else would. It had been two months since he last saw his brother. It had been more than six years since his mother's death. It had been a little more than that since he and his mother had run away.

… Wait.

Run away? What was that about? His mother had never…

_Run through the forest and the rain falling like icy slivers of cold that pricked his too hot skin with needle pains eyes blurred with exhaustion and pain and grief Dad was dead had died to save them and Mama was running because she could not risk fighting them or it might hurt the baby hurt it like he had been hurt and Mama had been hurt and Dad had been hurt been killed so that they could run away get away run far as fast as they could…_

Leon gasped, clinging to slick tile and trying to find some sort of support against the onslaught of sensation and memory.

_He hurt it hurt so bad with a twisting ache in his gut that he knew was not supposed to be there not yet not now he was too young Mama had said he was too young had told the ones who had started this pain that before Dad had come to help save him and then they had killed him killed his Dad and laughed they laughed while the blood ran red across the temple floors running red down the walls red blood flowing over sharp metal blades while shadows laughed at the screams the screaming that would not stop…_

Coming back to reality practically on his knees and scrambling to get back up, forgetting his injuries. Twisting the water off and pathetically glad he had finished washing before he had decided to start daydreaming. Tripping over the edge of something his panicked mind was not paying attention to and barely managing to take the fall on his right side so that he did not end up back in the hospital.

Not _now_ not _today_ of all days he needed to be there needed to _see_ that his little brother was really _coming_. Pain was ripping into his mind, coming from his side and he remembered warnings about cracked ribs and _fuck_ how was he supposed to rewrap his bandages if he could not even _breathe_.

Then the bathroom door opened and a familiar (was that worry? Strange, and certainly unexpected…) voice filled his ears. "My dear Detective, are you all right? What are you doing on the floor?"

=/=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So firstly, I very much doubt that Chris' homelife before moving in with Leon was all sunshine and roses. Because it was apparent from the fight with his cousin that _the girls_ knew that Chris was adopted but Chris was kept in the dark about it. Plus instead of working with Chris on feeling like an accepted part of the family they shipped him off to a mental institution. So...
> 
> Then there was the technically a kidnapping thing when his cousins came to 'get Chris back'. Which was a fantastically shitty thing for D to do, but I will admit that it got Chris out of ground zero of Papa D's rampage. (Which I suspect was the point of D sending Chris back to a family that didn't treat him well, especially given D's previously expressed opinions on child abuse of any form.)
> 
> Anyway, so Chris' family situation predictably went to shit again once they got tired of 'proving' how wonderful and better than Leon they were, and D turned around because of his big gay crush on his Detective. Yay! ♥


	3. Afternoon Excursions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's judgement is very impaired right now. D just wants his humans to be safe, because he's already come far too close to losing them once. Chris just wants his world to make sense again.
> 
> Slowly. Slowly, the wheels of Fate grind forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh thousand little gods, this chapter fought me during the re-editing process. So much fumbling. These yahoos are not in character at _all_ and I'm blaming it all on drugs.
> 
> Don't do drugs, kids. It get's you kidnapped by the forest god that wants to date you.

=/=

It was a strange experience. It was a moment where time slowed to a crawl and everything just… stopped. The seconds took years and eternity passed by in an instant. The stillness between heartbeats rungs in his ears, his mind frozen as it struggled to make sense of it all. Leon struggled to make sense of it all as he stared at the apparition of Count D that was standing in the doorway of his bathroom.

Had he been in anything close to his right mind at the moment the detective probably would have done more than stare. As it was, Leon’s mind was a confused whirl of pain and forgotten memory. He certainly would have reached for a towel to cover his important bits with. Things being as they were, the lingering traces of panic and disorientation, along with the very immediate pain and a hefty dose of shock kept his embarrassment at bay.

That did not keep him from voicing a question that, to Leon's blank mind, had the most import on the situation. "D? What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?

The Chinese shopkeeper blinked at the bewildered look on his detective's face. The near complete non-reaction had him worried. Taking Leon's position at his feet and the breathless tone of his voice into account, it was a sure thing that the detective had fallen getting out of the shower.

This accident only enforced D's unvoiced plans for taking proper care of his detective. "I have come to pick you up, my dear detective."

"Oh, that's good.” Leon shifted a little and winced. “Because I really don't think I can stand up on my own."

D found himself blinking again. He had expected accusations of breaking in (which he had not, Leon had left the door unlocked, so D had simply let himself in) or demands that D leave, or shouting and swearing at the very least. This calm, slightly dazed response was a shock, and besides being charmingly cute, was rather worrying.

D knelt beside the prone investigator and helped him sit up. Quickly checking his detective over for any new or worsened injuries. Aside from the tiny bits of red leaking from the gash in his stomach and on his right thigh Leon appeared no worse, thankfully, for his fall. At least none of the stitches had been pulled.

Blinking lazily as the wet strands of his bangs fell into his eyes Leon tilted his head back to look at D as the Chinese shopkeeper wrapped him in towels. "Detective? Leon! Pay attention please, do you have any medications?"

"Mmm, just some painkillers on the table by my bed. 'S where my bandages are too." Leon rested his head on D's shoulder as the other man worked on securing the towels in a way that would keep them on when they finally moved from the floor. The world kept spinning around and around and making Leon's head hurt.

"Have you taken any medication today?" D frowned as he took in the pained lines on Leon’s face.

"Yeah, and they dosed me with something before I left the hospital too.” Slumping against D’s shoulder, Leon managed to complete the mumble reply. “Don't know how long it's supposed to last either."

D bit back the unaccustomed urge to curse and took another look at the blond propped up against him, discreetly sniffing the air. According to the god's senses Leon was, pardon the expression, drugged to the gills. Well, it was a mixed blessing. On one hand Leon would be much easier to manage, on the other, once the drugs wore off he would want D's head on a platter.

No matter, D could deal with that when the time came. It was not like it was an unaccustomed situation between the two of them. Leon was always upset about _something_. D was beginning to think that disgruntled was his detective’s default state.

Tucking his arms around Leon’s back and under his knees D stood up in a single smooth motion. Eliciting a startled yelp from the blond as his right arm wrapped around D's neck. D could not help laughing softly as he made his way through the apartment, thoroughly enjoying having his detective clinging to him instead of shying away from his touch. Leon tried to glare but it came out as more of a pout.

A very attractive pout, it was too. Especially considering that most adults just look ridiculous when they try to put on a similar expression.

D gently set Leon down on the bed, immediately re-bandaging the detectives ribs, shoulder, and other major wounds. The plastic that was taped around Leon's foot cast was removed and discarded. Then D read the prescription on the painkillers, and wrinkled his nose disdainfully before he firmly pressed Leon into taking one of the small pills with a glass of water. American medicines may be useless when compared to divine remedies, but it was probably better to keep Leon off balance until D had the detective stowed away at the shop. D also read the note sent by the doctor who apparently assumed, wrongly, that Leon had somebody staying with. Well, now D had a valid reason to take Leon back home with him. Doctor's orders, Leon was far too injured to stay alone, and D could not leave the pet shop unattended…

D's thoughts were interrupted when Leon put his water glass down and shot a heated look up at D through lowered lashes and pressed his lips back into another delicious pout.

D blinked. Now, just where had that thought come from?

Of course he realized that the detective was an attractive specimen of his species. It was a difficult fact to overlook. The man may not be the most polite of people, but he had a vibrant personality and many attractive traits. His body was fit, not overly muscled, but in possession of a lean hunter's physique that put many of his colleagues to shame. Leon's face was well formed, his skin tanned, and any lingering scars were close to unnoticeable. Not to mention that his dear detective had utterly gorgeous gold hair and a stunning set of sky-blue eyes. D took a deep breath, taking in the warm, rich scent that wafted from Leon's skin, alluring even under the sharp taint of the medication…

_… Oh_.

Leon was also high as a kite and, for all intents and purposes, _naked_ in D's arms.

Oh _dear_.

The forest god repressed the urge to swallow heavily. A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach letting D know that, as much as he may want to, there was no way of taking his thoughts back.

Sitting back on his heels D fixed Leon with as stern a look as he could summon. "Stay on the bed until I get back please, Detective. I have to go check on the tea."

Leon blinked as D retreated from the room. Fuzzy thoughts about how he really did not look all that strong mixed in with a half-remembered heat and an absent appreciation for the pretty colours of the Count's cheno-whatzit… um, the dress-thing.

/…/

D paced furiously in Leon's kitchen, half-ready to start pulling his hair out.

It was… completely unacceptable to feel this way about Leo- about the Detective! He could not _possibly_! His grandfather would! Leon was not even interested! D abruptly stopped pacing, eyes closing as he shuddered, suddenly sinking into a chair as rational thought reclaimed dominance over his mind. The panicked denial was fading.

D’s feeling were, after all, undeniable.

Thus far, D had assumed that what he felt for Leon, (yes Leon, the blond man had stopped being 'Detective' in D's mind some time ago…) D had assumed what he felt was the same simple affection he felt for things like his pets, or his friends. Perhaps even his Grandfather if D was, or had been, pushed to admit to his feelings. Now with this added realization of attraction, of _desire_ for the young American, D could no longer hide from the full magnitude of his emotions.

D could not, _would not_ , lie to himself.

He had friends, family, and pets… D had even, on occasion, taken a being into his bed. Yet none of these had ever been as… all consuming as D’s care for his golden lion. For D’s pets and friends there had always been affection, and for his bed partners only the satiation of lust. The two emotions had _never_ been focused on the same being before.

Yet the most important detail of the entire situation stuck in D’s mind, causing a pain deep in his chest. Leon was not interested in any sort of relationship with the kami beyond what they already shared.

D shook his head in resignation. "As always, my dear, passionate Detective, you find a way to make things as difficult as possible for all involved."

He stood up and started making the tea.

/…/

Leon was dozing when D walked back into the bedroom. The two mugs of tea he was carrying nearly ended up soaking the carpet.

The injured man had apparently taken D's instructions to heart and had not moved from the bed. The _towels_ on the other hand… the towels had other ideas. They seemed to feel like making their way to the floor instead of performing their duty of covering Leon's body from amorous demigod eyes.

Yawning as he blinked his eyes back open, Leon shifted as he turned his face towards D. Recognizing both the presence of another person and who that person was in an instant of tension and relaxation. D tore his eyes away from where a small, very small, towel was doing a damnably good job of covering the detective's hips while appearing to be on the verge of falling off.

D placed the mugs on the side table and gathered the clothes that had been lain out on top of the dresser. "Here you are Detective. Why don't you get dressed while I pack your bags."

Leon blinked, slowly, and looked at D in confusion. "Why are you packing my bags?"

D smiled brilliantly, some of his usual composure returning. "You will no doubt be requiring clothes sometime this week, yes? If you intend on staying in my home, Detective, then you will be needing something to wear."

Now, if that sentence did not bring to mind images of Leon walking around in D's personal suite in nothing but a collar, well, then D did not know what else _would_.

Leon blinked at D again. "I'm going to the pet shop?"

"Yes, Detective, you and your younger brother will be moving in with me for the time being.” D paused in his act of digging clothing out of Leon’s dresser drawers. “At least until you have fully healed and found yourself a new apartment."

"You know about Chris coming back?" Leon pushed himself a bit more upright.

"That I do. I also know about your eviction.” D frowned at Leon and had little shooing gestures with one hand. “Now, please. Do dress yourself, Detective."

Leon sighed and sat up, towels sliding about in, to D's suddenly self-aware mind at least, utterly wicked ways. D got busy fitting as many of Leon's clothes as he could into the bags he had pulled from the closet as the blond struggled into his boxers and a pair of jeans with the right leg cut off below the knee. The shirt was more difficult, being unable to lift his left arm, but he managed.

D sneaked glances in whenever he could. Supposedly to be certain that Leon could manage dressing on his own, and more truthfully to enjoy the sight of bare, sweetly tanned skin before it was hidden beneath cloth. Taking the full bags to the door where the driver waited, the Count handed the baggage over before turning back into the apartment. Several of his helpers swarmed through the open door and began to pack everything up. When no enraged bellow erupted from the bedroom, D decided that he was really very thankful that, for the next week or so at least, Leon would remain happily drugged into complacency. He would have to find some way of thanking the wily doctor who had prescribed Leon this particular brand of painkillers. There was probably a sedative element to the medication. It did wonders for Leon’s temper.

"Come along then, Detective.” D stepped back into the bedroom. “I have sent your bags down to the car already."

Instead of grabbing the crutches that D had leaned against the wall by the bed a few minutes earlier, Leon smirked and held his arm out. D was not stupid. He understood the message in the gesture.

_If you want me to go, make me… (I trust you not to drop me along the way.)_

D was uncertain if Leon knew about the second half of the message, but he was not about to turn down an opportunity to hold his golden darling in his arms again. Leon grinned smugly as he was swept up into D's arms for the second time that day, blowing a wayward curl out of his eyes. "I knew something was weird about you! You're stronger than you look."

"I deal with several large animals on a daily basis, Detective, and I do all of my own lifting.” D did not even try to hide the amusement he felt. “Some of the feed bags in my shop weigh twice as much as you do."

"Oh…" Leon looked startled as he processed that.

Which was true, actually, although Leon had no way of knowing that D's supernatural nature had more to do with his strength than anything so mundane as manual labour did.

They might have looked funny but several things were suddenly made apparent by their positions.

First, D was not really _that_ much shorter than Leon and a pretty face D may have but he was no weakling. The length of D’s nails made his fingers and hands look more delicate than they actually were. The traditional garb D favored hid the sturdy, broad shouldered frame Leon could feel pressing against his side through layers of fabric. Leon entertained a not entirely sober thought that D was probably built like a martial artist, all long toned muscle and whipcord strong.

… _Eep_.

Keeping his head down and burying his face in the warm silk of D's shirt hid Leon’s suddenly heated face. He had no idea where that thought had come from, or why it had an accompanying image of D wearing nothing but a pair of bike shorts. Leon shivered at the feeling that image provoked, not entirely certain of what he felt. D's arms tightened around him in response and Leon hid an unexpected smile, resting his head on D's shoulder. Whatever, he could figure things out later.

Leon relaxed into D's hold as he was carried out of his apartment and down to the car. It was a very nice car. All black and shiny, with very cushy seats and was probably really expensive. D must be richer than he let on.

… _Damn_ , but Leon was out of it.

The driver stuck Leon’s crutches in the back with his baggage and got back in behind the wheel. Leon ignored him as the car pulled out onto the street.

The detective did not know why he trusted the Count so much either. If somebody had told Leon earlier that he would let the Count carry him around like a new bride he would have either decked the loony or had the crazy person packed off to the funny farm. Only now he was watching the Count talk on a cell phone in Chinese as D arranged to have all of Leon and Chris' stuff packed up and sent to the pet shop.

The seat was really, _really_ comfortable. Leon blew another stray curl out of his face. Stupid hair, he really needed to cut it one of these days. There really was no reason to keep letting it get longer. Leon crossed his eyes as he stared in irritation at the curl that refused to stay out of his face.

… Oh.

The Count reached up and tucked the annoying lock back behind Leon's ear, gaining the detective's attention. When D did not remove his hand but continued to run his fingers through Leon's hair the detective felt himself slowly relax as sleep began creeping around the edges of his mind.

… That feels _nice_.

Leon's eyes slid partially closed, even as he leaned his head into the absentminded caress, resting against D's shoulder as the Count's free hand continued to pet Leon's hair.

/…/

D listened carefully as the doctor, the same one who had treated Leon and prescribed his medication, explained what said medications contained and their possible side effects. He had to know what Leon was taking now, so that D could replace it with something of his own design once they returned to the shop. D was not going to take any chances with his detective's health. All the highly processed chemicals in American medicine _had_ to be bad for you. Leon would probably be less resistant to drinking what looked like 'tea' as opposed to taking pills, and it would be easier on the blond’s system as well.

D finished arranging everything to his satisfaction with a feeling of triumph. It was only after putting his phone away that he noticed the warm weight pressed against his left side. There was a golden head nestled in his shoulder, and soft blond hair slid between his fingers. D froze, staring in shock. It was only after an unhappy murmur escaped from the sleepy detective that D resumed his petting and amusement replaced his surprise.

Yes, Leon was simply adorable when he was on drugs… and half-asleep.

Though D knew that he would eventually start to miss the passionate fire that made up his lovely detective's unaltered personality he planned on making the most of the sleepy, happy kitten his lion had become. Hopefully the trust currently being shown meant that Leon actually considered the Count to be a friend, and if not, then by the time he had finished recovering D would know how the detective _truly_ felt about him.

In what D considered the best-case scenario, wherein Leon actually felt something back, by the time his detective was capable of moving out, he would not _want to_ anymore.

D felt content to sit still and watch the light play on his detective's relaxed features. He had already informed his grandfather of what he was doing, so rooms for the two humans would be ready by the time he and Leon managed to pick up their new arrival and make their way back to the shop.

Things were working out perfectly.

/…/

D had spoken to soon. Nothing was going right!

"Detective, _please_.” D grit out as he glared, but the stubborn set of Leon's jaw remained unmoved. “Please get in the wheelchair."

Leon glared back, his arms crossed defiantly in front of his chest. "No."

Counting back from ten, D huffed. "Why not?"

"I look stupid.” Leon sneered at the wheelchair. “I want my crutch."

D set his hands on his hips and increased the heat of his glare. "I will _not_ let you risk falling again. Airports are crowded, busy places, Detective. As I am certain you already know! It would likely be _most_ embarrassing for you to fall on your face. Now, unless you _want_ me to carry you around _in public_ , you _will_ sit in the wheelchair and let me push you around."

"… You push me around all the time _anyway_ …" Leon muttered under his breath, but nodded once and reluctantly held his arm out as D leaned forward to help him get out of the car.

D only raised an eyebrow as he placed Leon in the wheelchair. "I beg your pardon?"

Leon ducked his head, scowling to one side. "Nothing."

"If you say so, Detective.” Content that he had won their negotiations D took hold of the wheelchair handles. “Shall we proceed?"

Scoffing, Leon glowered at the bandages wrapped around his right arm. "Whatever."

Oh, Leon was pouting again. D smiled as he pushed Leon through the automatic doors. His detective really had no idea how cute he was.

/…/

Leon watched D examine the arrival list for a while before he looked down at the information in his hands. Nervously unfolding and refolding the papers he was holding before looking up and scanning the glowing chart. D smiled at the detective who scowled and smoothed the paper in his hands in response. D shook his head and took hold of the wheelchairs handles again. "It looks like your brother will indeed be arriving at this gate, Detective."

"D, I've been meaning to ask.” Leon shifted in his seat, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was to be so vulnerable in public. “What are you doing here? And how do you know about Chris coming back? I never told you about that."

"Well, your doctor informed me that you were not to be left on your own until you had healed significantly, so I volunteered my services. The pet shop has several spare rooms." This was true, but it was probably better not to mention that D had phoned Leon's doctor some time _after_ packing the detective and his belongings into the car.

"My doctor? How did you?” Leon shook his head in dismissal. “Never mind, I don't care all that much about that. It's probably somebody at work trying to piss me off. At least you aren't Jill. Now, you still haven't told me how you know about Chris."

"I saw your mail on the coffee table, and I'm afraid I let my curiosity get the better of me." D smiled winsomely down at Leon’s upturned face and did his best to project a trustworthy aura.

"Oh." Leon nodded, like he understood the urge to snoop through another person’s mail perfectly. (Which he probably did. The detective was incurably nosey.)

D kept his breathing steady through sheer force of will. There had been no questions as to why D was helping, or how he had gotten into the apartment. Leon had not gotten upset. Most likely because nothing D had said to him today was a lie. D had noticed that telling Leon the truth, or at least a version of it, tended to keep him calm. It was only when Leon was lied to, or when the truth was being avoided, that Leon really and truly lost his temper. It was very particular. Leon was suspicious by nature, a trait that was probably what made him such an effective detective. The man seemed to instinctively know if any person, not just D, was being truthful or not. Come to think of it, that was probably what made Leon so edgy whenever he went to the pet shop. Nothing was exactly as it seemed to be at first glance in D’s home. "Here we are Detective. Now the board said that your brothers plane has arrived already, so we should only have to wait a few minutes."

Leon checked the gate number and nodded. "Chris'll be the last one off."

"Oh?” D tilted his head. “Why is that?"

"Because he's a minor traveling without an escort. The flight attendant will bring him down to meet us after the other passengers have got off the plane. It’s a policy that keeps a kid who travels alone safe, and keeps them from getting lost.” Leon smirked as he explained. “It also makes sure that the airlines don't get sued by angry parents."

D hummed thoughtfully. "I didn't know that."

Leon shrugged, glancing up at D. "You never needed to, so it's no surprise."

The automatic doors opened and the stream of people started to come through. Some were alone. Others walked in pairs or small groups. People waiting in the crowds greeted many, a few had no one waiting and walked off to the baggage conveyor alone. Some of the reunions were rather heart-warming.

D felt it as Leon tensed when the doors closed behind the last of the stragglers. The boy would be brought down soon, and D realized that his detective was nervous. "Are you well, Detective? Are your injuries paining you?"

"No. I'm fine D." Idly, the Count wondered if Leon realized that he had called the nature spirit by name. There was no chance to talk further however, because the doors opened again, and a woman in a blue uniform walked out with a small boy at her side.

D smiled gently at the child who was an exact miniature of the man beside him. From the wide sky blue eyes, to the sun-kissed golden blond hair and warmly tanned skin, everything indicated that this boy was Leon's younger brother. The last thing to register was the terrified expression on the little one’s face as Chris stared around at the mass of people.

Pushing Leon ahead of him D moved forward to where the boy was standing, ignoring the woman as unimportant. What mattered was letting the boy know that Leon was here.

"Chris!" It seemed that Leon had come to the same conclusion, or perhaps it had taken him this long to find his voice. Whatever the case the child's eyes locked on his brother like a drowning man’s on land. D drew both himself and Leon to a halt about two meters from where the boy stood.

Leon stared at the little boy who looked so much like him, so much like their mother that it was slightly eerie. Why had he allowed things to go on for so long without seeing his brother? Why had he let his Aunt and Uncle take Chris away from him again? Now that Leon was face to face with Chris all of the reasons he had given himself for avoiding the boy seemed empty, ridiculous. Chris was his family, the only family he felt anything for. He should have tried harder to get custody. Maybe if Leon had his baby brother would not look so broken.

The attendant gave them all an empty smile and said some empty words. Leon paid no attention to her. All his focus was on his brother. He reached out with his good arm, palm up, entreating. "Chris?"

The child said nothing, staring wide-eyed for a moment before something in his expression shifted. Then his face crumpled and Chris _threw_ his body into Leon's hold.

"Careful! He's injured!" D's warning went unheeded. Chris was holding Leon no tighter than Leon was holding Chris. Leon's head was bent over the smaller one buried in his chest, soft murmurs escaping his lips. D looked away. Touched by a side of the detective he had never been prior witness to and feeling as if he were spying on something private.

"Shh, shh. S'okay, Chris. I'm here. I've got you. We're gonna stick together now, yeah? Not gonna let 'em separate us again." Leon felt more than saw D occupy the attendant, taking care of the official things. He felt grateful, it allowed Leon the opportunity to give all his attention to Chris. His baby brother, who had not spoken a word to anyone for the last month, and regressed into his previous mute state even more than the first time. Who had just stopped speaking again for some reason Leon did not know. Chris, who was the only real family he had left, who had been the only thing he cared about after his mother died. Who they had _dared_ to keep from him for all these years, to steal back from Leon once Chris was 'normal' again and only gave him back so they did not have to pay to put him up in a mental hospital. Not fucking likely, not while Leon was still alive to do anything about it. "God damn, I missed you kiddo."

_:: Missed you too. ::_ Leon laughed gently as Chris shifted to look him in the face. The brother's cheeks were dry but their eyelashes spiked suspiciously.

"I suppose we should get your bags, huh, brat?" Leon ruffled Chris’ hair with his least damaged hand.

Chris managed to give Leon a shaky smile. _:: Yeah. ::_

Leon hugged Chris again, inwardly cursing the fact that D had forced him to put his left arm in a sling. He ignored the little voice in the back of his mind that reminded him that he needed the support unless he wanted to go from a cracked to a _broken_ collarbone. "Hey, Count, we should probably go get Chris's bags now. We don't want to be late."

An amused D escaped from the flight attendant to return to Leon's side. Such a tedious task the social niceties could be. "Late for what, Detective? I don't recall having any appointments."

"Late for supper.” Leon grinned charmingly up at the Chinese shopkeeper. “I'm hungry and I'm sure Chris is too. Airline food is crap."

"Detective!” D scolded the man as Chris left Leon’s lap to walk beside the wheelchair. “Please watch your language."

"Well it is!" Leon retorted defensively.

D shook his head and sighed theatrically. "Let us proceed to the baggage claim then. I think it's best we leave before you feel the need to start actively searching for food."

Squinting up at D, Leon frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shall we go?" D asked Chris with a bright smile.

"D!” Uncaring of the spectacle they were making of themselves, Leon twisted to glare over his shoulder. “Are you making fun of me again?"

Once again pushing Leon before him D was quick to find Chris's bags and get the brothers out to the car. He had spent quite enough time among the human race for one day, and he was feeling the lack of his dear pets quite keenly.

One thing struck him as curious though. In the entire time from when Chris first arrived, the boy had not spoken a single word. It had taken an hour for them to finally escape from the airport, and through it all Chris had been completely silent. Instead the child had reverted to the same method of speech had had used the first time D had met him. Perhaps he had been wrong about sending Chris back out into the human world. The boy was worse off than the time Leon had first deposited Chris on D's couch so many months ago. Still, it had been for the best. D did not dare contemplate what would have happened if his father had arrived to find Chris in the pet shop.

At least Leon still talked to the boy though, and reacted like Chris responded vocally to whatever he said. It was good to see that Leon could still hear his little brother’s heart. It was decidedly odd to the people around them, like listening to only one side of a telephone conversation.

D sighed, brushing his hair back as he stared thoughtfully into space. The entire situation brought home just how little he really knew about the detective. The positive thing was that he now had time to learn about Leon, and from what he had seen so far the rest of what he had left to discover was bound to be interesting.

/…/

Chris watched his older brother lean against the seat. There was a slight furrow in Leon’s brow that clued the boy into the pain the man had to be feeling. A spike of guilt struck his heart. Chris’ brother had come to pick him up, despite the pain he must be in. Chris had been so excited to see his brother and the Count again that he had not really noticed the injuries.

His brother had done his best, Chris knew, had written him letters frequently after he went back to his old home and called whenever he could arrange it. It had been months since the last time he saw his brother in person. Probably because of the way Leon always seemed to be fighting with Uncle. Leon had been really upset when he found out that Chris had left without telling him.

Looking again at the expression of hidden pain on his brother's face, and measuring the feelings he sensed, Chris felt helpless. He could not do anything for his brother, who had done so much for him. Chewing on his bottom lip Chris shot a glance over at the Count. Chris had not expected to see the Count standing next to his brother when he stepped off the plane. He could probably help Leon. The Count always knew what to do. After all, the Count was one of the first who had known how to listen to what he said.

The Count had sent him away though. So maybe he disliked Chris now…

Leon was _hurting_ , so maybe he should at least give it a try. _:: Count D? Leon's hurting. ::_

D stiffened in his seat, startled out of his thoughts, and slowly turned to look at the blond child sitting on Leon's other side. D kept his voice soft and unthreatening. Chris was skittish as any wounded animal, and D needed to be just as gentle as he would be were he dealing with a nervous pet. "I am sorry, Chris. I was not paying attention. Did you say something?"

Chris looked upset for a moment before his expression settled on determined. _:: Yes, I think Leon's in pain. Can you help him?::_

"Oh, yes I should be able to do something." D hid his surprise and checked the time, cursing softly in Mandarin before he fished out a bottle of water and Leon's painkillers. The prescription said to take no more than two every three hours whenever Leon needed them, and it had been much longer than the allotted time since he had forced Leon to take the pill this morning. "Detective, wake up please. It is time for you to take your medication."

Leon cracked one of his eyes open. Now that he was paying attention, and no longer distracted by his musing, D could see the pained lines of the detective's body language. "I don't want to."

"You have to, Detective.” D informed his detective firmly. “The doctors instructions were most explicit."

Leon grimaced at the offered pills. "But they make me tired."

"That is because you must rest if you wish to heal quickly.” D lifted an elegant brow and increased the level of sternness in his frown. “Now please, do not make me force you."

Leon snorted, but a small hand on his arm made him pause. Chris looked up at his older brother with pleading eyes. Worry clouded his young features. _:: You're hurt bad brother, please take your medicine. I don't want you to hurt. ::_

Leon flinched and sighed. Glaring at nothing in particular as he held his left hand out to D. "Gimme the damned pills."

As Leon took the water and medication, D leaned back in his seat to observe Chris through lowered lashes. This newest revelation was most surprising, no that he had time to think on it properly. D had not expected the boy to speak in the manner Chris had. After all, when D had sent the boy back to his family Chris had been ready to rejoin the human world. It should have been impossible for Chris to revert the way he had. But then again, D had not initially thought Leon capable of hearing the spirit language. After all, Leon had never heard any of the pets before Chris had arrived, so what had made the boy so different? Perhaps it was because the boy was his brother, or it could be that Leon expected to hear his brother speaking, and did not realize how that child spoke. It was a likely scenario. But then again, as time had gone on, Leon had begun to hear the pets at unexpected moments, but stubbornly refused to realize what it was that he heard. "You should be flattered Detective. I had forgotten about your medication until young Chris alerted me to your discomfort."

It was time D got a few answers.

Leon blinked, running his hand through his loose hair and swallowing more water to get rid of the taste of the pills. Leon sighed, shaking his head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad you tagged along, D. I didn't think he'd speak to anybody but me for a long time. Though I suppose it's a good thing that he likes you since we're staying at the pet shop." Here Leon paused and frowned. "That reminds me… Why’re we saying at your place again?"

D was serene, smiling gently. "You know that I cannot leave my pet's unattended, Detective, and the doctors said that you need someone to stay with you until you have healed more. So that is why you must come home with me. You are soon to be in need of a new apartment at any rate, correct? So I do not see why you cannot stay with me until you are ready to leave."

Leon scowled, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable. "Huh, if you say so. Why're you being so generous anyway?"

"Why, Detective, what else are friends for?" D fluttered his lashes.

Leon snorted, more amused than offended. "Are we friends?"

D was about to answer with a flippant quip, but something in the detective's voice stopped him, made him consider the question more seriously. Leon had sounded… sad. The detective’s tone was almost wistful under the sarcasm. "Well, Detective, I consider you to be a friend of mine. I look forward to your visits and enjoy our talks. I am honoured to have you staying in my home during your recovery."

"Oh…” Leon shifted, looking away. “… Thanks."

D blinked. Was that…? It was! Leon was blushing! The blond had ducked his head down so that his loose hair fell forward in a curtain, partially screening his face from D's gaze. The tips of the detective's ears were pink and colour bloomed across his cheekbones.

D struggled valiantly against the warm, soft feeling filling his chest at the adorable image. He only barely kept the sappy grin off his face, but could do nothing to stop the warmth in his eyes from showing.

Really, this was most out of character.

D shook himself. Setting his mind to another task, he had to find out more about why Chris had withdrawn from the human world again. If the child was still capable of interacting with D's world as well as the human world, then there was no telling what could happen. Or even…

Now why had he not thought of that before? If _Chris_ had such extraordinary talents, especially at such a young age, then what did that say about _Leon_? Really, it would explain Leon's uncanny ability to detect lies and his irritability when in the presence of illusions or people and things with something to hide…

How truly… unexpected this all was. His detective was always so very fascinating.

=/=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chris has returned, and a few of my head canons concerning the... less than wise choice to send Chris back to his Aunt and Uncle's home are explored.
> 
> Also D gives negative zero shits about pretending to be human at this point. He mostly just wants to steal Leon away so he can keep his detective all to himself. It's only years of habit that are providing even the half asses excuses D's given us in this chapter. XP

**Author's Note:**

> Err, yeah. I suppose that by now you've realized that this is one of those " _Leon is something more than human_ " fics that were so popular way back when I started this thing. Anybody want to take a guess as to what he is? As always, I’d love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


End file.
